


Tiny Connor one-shots

by NightmareJasmine



Series: DBH [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), g/t - Fandom, giant/tiny - Fandom
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Feelings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Panic Attacks, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dammit Hank, Fearplay, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Macro/Micro, Pocket Android, Pocket Connor, Poor Connor, Size Difference, Tiny Connor, You gave him anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine
Summary: Connor is learning about fear! Yay!





	1. Are you Afraid Connor?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angry Hank, crushing but no death, fear, no happy ending, might not make a part to. This takes place at the part they talk on the "bridge?" Where he could actually shoot and kill Conner.

Hank was angry with the Pocket Android Sent From Cyberlife, sure he couldn't have helped him, but instead of calling for assistance, the tiny tin can started tracking the prep.

He had locked the guy in his car, but even that didn’t help when he heard tiny feet approach him.

"Lieutenant! Why are you out here? It is snowing and I believe-"

"Fuck what you believe Conner." Hank didn’t look down. 

The tiny Android made its way onto the bench next to Hank and watched the old man rub his face, "Are you experiencing headaches? I could-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I COULD HAVE DIED TODAY!" Hank was loosing patience but Conner ignored his warnings to move away.

"That's highly unprobable, you would have held out longer than most. You are quite-"

A giant fist grabbed at Conner before he could finish his sentence, his LED lit up in a surprised yellow before back to his normal blue.

"Do you know what fear is Conner? Have you ever felt it? Must feel good not needing emotions dragging you down. ARE YOU AFRAID CONNER?!"

Conner flinched as his audio receiver almost burst, he turned away from Hank as his LED flashed red.

He felt panicked, but knew not to provoke Lieutenant Anderson. He began to wiggle to hide his erratic breathing...breathing?

Androids don't need air. Why was his chest moving on its own? What is this feeling?

Hank didn't notice the fact the Android was already in distress, and began to squeeze on the fragile metal.

He stopped before Conner could be disfigured and dropped him, "Walk back yourself."

Leaving the Android to stew in these new emotions, to stew in his fear.


	2. Why are you Afraid Conner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every negative action has a negative reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fear, overwhelming emotions, Fatherly Hank

The two exited Kamski's place, Hank was fuming and Conner...well he doesn't know. He followed behind at a distance from the human, a bit weary of how angry he seemed.

Conner knew it was irrational to feel any emotions, so he marked it as a system malfunction. It was when he heard Hank practically growl, he stopped in his tracks.

"Trying to make you off that android, piece of shit. We're going to find another way-Conner?" Hank had finished his rant and remembered that the tiny Android took longer to catch up.

Though when he looked down, Conner was still at the top step. Looking oddly and obviously shaken, he slowly dropped down to one knee.

He began to worry when Conner didn’t react to his movements, "Conner? Are you beating yourself up for not hitting the kill switch? You did the right thing by not doing it."

After getting no response or reply he reached for the handheld android to put in his pocket, but that only stirred up a response.

"N-No!" Hank stopped as the little android stumbled away from his hands.

Conner felt awful, he doesn't know emotions, this was similar to the night on the bridge this feeling, this feeling of not being in control of the situation, the nagging that he would be crushed and disposed of like a soda can. He inhaled and rubbed his neck.

Hank sighed, "Conner? What's wrong? Why are you-"

"N-Nothing, just...I'll walk back to the station. Just go." Conner's voice cracking gave Hank a minute to realize what happened. 

Conner's LED was blinking red, he was holding himself, he wasn’t looking at Hank. All this spelled wrong for the human.

"God Conner, you're having a panic attack. Okay take deep breathes kid, listen to me."

Conner began to do as instructed, feeling the feeling slightly ease from his gut and he slowly sunk to the ground, LED turning yellow.

Hank didn't hesitate to scoop up his distressed partner and walk to his car, he didn't sit Conner down and this worried Conner more.

Hank sighed again, "Conner? What caused your panic? Do androids really get panic attacks? I guess I learned something new."

Conner whined and Hank stopped talking, "I-I think I may be malfunctioning, there is this feeling in my chest that only shows up when you're angry. I remember the bridge, and the feeling-"

"Is fear."

Conner flinched before looking at Hank, "Wh-What is fear?"

Hank sighed, "Not important, but why are you afraid of me?"

Conner stared up at Hank, his LED turned bright yellow. He shivered, "Because you could kill me...you can kill me right now for failing you! You were so close, you wanted to."

Hank grabbed Conner and winced at the sudden jerk, "Conner I'm not going to kill you son. You made a few mistakes, everyone makes them and I shouldn't have faulted you for them. At the time, you went by statistics...guess what kid, you graduated to instinct! You're doing soo good, and you've earned my respect and I owe you my life."

Conner shivered as he recalled the night Hank held a gun to his own head, it took a while...but he was talked into dropping the gun.

Hank grumbled as he lifted Conner to his pocket, "Hang in there kid, and welcome to the world of feeling."

"Thank you Hank"


End file.
